Yume
by Sailor Red
Summary: Yuna's reaction to the end of the game. Written about an hour after pulling myself together . . . I think I left a puddle of tears on the floor . . .


Title: Yume  
Author: Sailor Red  
E-Mail Address: Sailor_Red@yahoo.com  
Rating: PG  
Date Completed: 01/14/02  
Fandom: Final Fantasy X  
Pairings: Tidus/Yuna  
Spoilers: Intensive. Suggested to be read ONLY upon completion of the game.  
Genre: Romance / Angst  
Notes: Emotionally wreaked by the ending to the game, I've decided to write  
something to sooth my battered heart . . .   
Disclaimer: Final Fantasy X, a fantastic game, belongs to the fine people at  
Squaresoft. Not me.  
  
`'.`'.`'.`'.`'.`'.`'.`'.`'.`'.`'.`'.`'.`'.`'.`'.`'.`'.`'.`'.`'.'`.'`.'`'  
  
Yume.  
  
How could Tidus have been . . .  
  
Nothing but a dream . . .  
  
Yuna could still feel his arms around her. She could still feel his embrace warming her in the frigid waters of the lake. She could still feel his kiss on her lips . . . soothing her soul, drying her tears. She could still hear his voice . . .   
  
Yuna silently scolded herself as she stirred from her daydream. Slowly she turned back to her friends and forced a smile at their 'thumbs up' and 'way to goes' as the crowd in the stadium cheered behind her. Her Guardians were trying to be cheerful. They were trying to cheer her up.   
  
Yuna just wanted to cry. She wanted to scream at her friends; she wanted to scream at the crowd: 'Shut up . . . don't be so happy . . . for your   
happiness, Tidus is . . .'  
  
She didn't dare follow her train of thought. She had to keep up her mask of cheer for the people. She had to be happy. She *should* be happy. Sin is dead! There shouldn't be any reason for a Summoner to be upset. But . . .  
  
She clenched her fists at her side, and started shaking.   
  
"Yunie . . ." Rikku started, looked to the ground, looked up, and put her hand on the quivering girl's shoulder. "Let's go somewhere more . . . quiet."  
  
Yuna nodded as the Al Bhed girl put her arm around her shoulders and led her to the ship. The others followed, but went seperate ways once they had entered the vessel. Rikku and Yuna found an empty room and sat down.  
  
"Did you know . . . did you know about Tidus?" Yuna asked Rikku dejectedly.  
  
"No. I think . . . I think the only one who knew was Tidus . . . maybe Auron. He knew a lot of things he didn't tell us about . . ." Yuna nodded. True enough. She sighed.  
  
"Why . . . why didn't he tell me? Why didn't he . . ." Rikku started kicking her feet nervously. She sighed.   
  
"Would you have fought Sin . . . if you knew that Tidus would dissapear?" Yuna visibly gulped and looked down at the floor.  
  
"Well, I . . . I would have . . . It's my duty as a Summoner . . ."   
  
"Stop. Look me in the eye and tell me that again. If you could do it all   
over again . . . what would you have done?" Yuna got up slowly, walked to the window, and looked at her reflection thoughtfully; As if her reflection would answer her question for her. She sighed.  
  
"If I could have found a way to keep him here . . ."  
  
"Yunie . . ."   
  
"I know Rikku. The only way that he would have been able to stay would have been for me to have let Sin live. The more I think about it, the more I wish that I hadn't killed Sin." She sighed. "If I had to do it all over again, though . . . I would have done the same. It would have been selfish of me to place my own happiness over the happiness of everyone living in Spira. As a Summoner . . . my life is for the happiness of the people. I was a fool to fall in love with Tidus. I was a fool to wish for . . ." Yuna looked over to Rikku, and gasped. The Al Bhed girl had tears in her eyes.  
  
"Stop it, Yunie. Just stop it. Stop talking like a Summoner. You are *not* a Summoner now. You won't ever be a Summoner again. You're a normal girl, now . . . and . . . you just lost someone . . . too important to . . ."   
Anger flashed through Rikku's eyes, and she rose to her feet. "Too important to just write off with stupid Yevon's role for you." She stomped over to Yuna, took a deep breath, gently took her hand, and looked up at her. "You don't owe your life to anyone anymore. You don't have to make the world happy right now. Just try to think of your own happiness for a little while" Rikku smiled, gripped Yuna's hand tighter, and started dragging her to the bridge of the ship. "Come on."   
  
"Wha-" Yuna was bewildered. She didn't realize that Rikku knew her so well. She let the young Al Bhed woman lead her to the bridge, wondering what was going on in the other girl's head. Rikku released her hand and ran over to Cid, talking in frantic Al Bhed. Cid smiled and yelled orders to the navigator. Before Yuna knew what was happening, the ship was touching down in Guaddosaelam.   
  
Dread settled in the pit of Yuna's stomach as she realized what Rikku's   
intentions were.   
  
"Ri-" Yuna started.  
  
"What're you sneaky Al Bhed up to?!" Wakka yelled as he stormed through the door. Lulu and Kimari folowed close behind. Rikku put her hands on her hips.  
  
"Cut it out, Wakka. I think you know why we're here."  
  
"Yeah, but . . ." Wakka looked to his feet and scrached the back of his head uncomfortably. Lulu stepped forward.  
  
"Rikku, don't you think it's a bit . . . soon . . . I mean . . ." Lulu   
sighed and looked to Yuna. Yuna was clenching her fists again.  
  
"No . . . Lulu, Wakka, I think Rikku was right to bring us here . . . I   
think . . . I should . . ." Kimari put his hand on Yuna's shoulder.  
  
"Kimari will go with Yuna to the Farplane, If that is what Yuna wants." Yuna nodded.   
  
"Yes. We should . . . pay our respects . . ." Yuna's Guardians looked at   
the woman solemnly, and then walked with her out of the ship and into   
Guadosaelem.  
  
`'.`'.`'.`'.`'.`'.`'.`'.`'.`'.`'.`'.`'.`'.`'.`'.`'.`'.`'.`'.`'.`'.`'.`'.  
  
The short walk through the Guadosaelem seemed to take an eternity. Yuna   
tried with all of her might to calm the queasy feeling in her stomach. She wanted to see Tidus again with all of her heart . . . however, at the same time, she dreaded seeing him in the farplane. For, seeing him in the farplane would mean that . . . he was really gone. It would mean that he would never hold her again, never put a comforting hand on her shoulder, never . . . talk to her again . . . She didn't want the closure. She didn't want a tangible end to Tidus' story. She wanted to think that he flew away . . . that someday, he would fly back to her.   
  
However, no matter how much her heart was fighting walking into the farplane, her body was not listening. Her legs were moving of their own volition, and nothing she could tell them would convince them otherwise. She had been a Summoner too long. She was so used to moving forward, ignoring her heart's pleas for her to stop, that her body betrayed her still. She wanted to turn the other way. Yet, she couldn't, and, before she knew it, she had stepped through the mist, and was on the Farplane. She turned to her comrades.  
  
"Let's . . . talk to Sir Auron first." The group nodded, and Yuna breathed a sigh of relef. She wouldn't have to see *him* on the farplane yet.   
  
The group watched as a floating Auron came into view. Yuna nearly choked on a sob.   
  
"Sir Auron . . . you made it to the Farplane at last. I . . . I wish we   
could have spent more time with you. You were so much more knowlegeble about things than I. I would have loved to spend more time in your company, but . . . well, I suppose that it was time for you. You lived much longer and endured much more than you should have had to . . . for my sake. For the sake of Spira. I . . . can't put into words my gratitude. So, I'll just say 'thank you.'" Yuna stepped back and stumbled to her knees. She broke down into tears.  
  
"I can't . . . I can't do this!"  
  
"Yunie . . ."  
  
"Yuna . . ."  
  
"NO!" Yuna screamed burying her face in her hands. Rikku frowned.  
  
"Then I'll do it, Yunie . . ."  
  
"No . . . Rikku . . . I can't take this right now!" Rikku ignored her.  
  
"What the?!" The Al Bhed woman exclaimed. Lulu looked at her quizzically.  
  
"What's wrong, Rikku?"   
  
"Hold on a sec . . ." Rikku furrowed her brow in concentration. "Hmmm . . . how 'bout Jecht?" Jecht appeared. "Hmm. Well that's funny. Oh well. Hey Jecht. Yunie'd be doing this speech, but she doesn't seem to be ready for it. So, I'll do this one . . . Well, I wanna say that it was nice knowing ya, but . . . er . . . heh heh. Well, Tidus loved ya, anyway. He kinda had that thing where he said he hated you, but he meant something else. He was funny like that. You raised a good kid, ya know. Oh, and ya know what, all that stuff about you saying he was going to cry about everything . . . well, the only time I saw him cry was when you were dying in his arms. Otherwise, he was really a strong guy. You would have been really proud of how he turned out. Auron kept on saying how much he was like you. That really made Tidus mad. Well, from what I could tell from what I saw, you were both really stubborn, too. Which kinda ticks me off, 'cause I tried to call him before I called you ta get Yunie out of her funk, and he didn't come out . . . "  
  
"WHAT!?!?" Yuna, Wakka, and Lulu yelled in unison.  
  
"Man, you guys are so rude, I'm trying to talk to Jecht here!" They ignored Rikku. Yuna rose to her feet so quickly she thought she'd fall back over.  
  
"Rikku, what did you just say?!"   
  
"I said I tried to call Tidus, but he didn't . . . oh . . ."  
  
"That doesn't make sense!" Wakka yelled. "There's no way he could be alive, or even unsent . . ."   
  
"Right" Lulu added. "He was only a dream of the Fayeth. There's no reason he shouldn't be here. If Jecht made it to the Farplane, Tidus surely . . ."  
  
"No . . . wait . . ." Yuna spoke up. "I can't get him to come out either. I even tried whistling."   
  
"What the heck is going on?!" Rikku exclaimed. A voice came from the other side of the farplane.  
  
"I may be able to explain . . ."  
  
`'.`'.`'.`'.`'.`'.`'.`'.`'.`'.`'.`'.`'.`'.`'.`'.`'.`'.`'.`'.`'.`'`.'`.'.  
  
Tidus gave five to his old man.   
  
"Hold up, crybaby, not quite yet. Leggo of my hand." Tidus stared at Jecht quizically.   
  
"The heck are you talking about, old man?" Jecht smiled.   
  
"I'm sayin' the Fayeth wanna talk to ya 'bout something before you do   
anything psycho like deciding to join me over here."  
  
"Wha-"  
  
"Just leggo of my hand. You're big enough to stand on your own." Tidus  
shrugged and then let go.   
  
He saw black.  
  
In that black, there was a light. The familiar fayeth that had told him   
about his unfortunate way of coming into the world stood before him.  
  
"Tidus. Remember when I said to you that Jecht and you were more than just a dream?"  
  
"Well, yeah . . ."  
  
"This is the reason that Jecht is able to be seen with everyone else in   
the farplane. Now listen. Unlike Jecht, your body was not killed at the end of our dream. It simply faded away. I would like to reward you for   
everything you did for the fayeth, as well as reward Summoner Yuna for   
sending us. However, the reward I have in mind can only be done with your permission, as it most directly effects you. I, with the help of the fayeth that supported the other aeons used by Summoner Yuna, would like to make you a real person in the world of Spira." Tidus' stared at the fayeth in shock.  
  
"You can do that?!"  
  
"Of course. I wouldn't be offering If I couldn't."  
  
"Why didn't you tell me that you could do this earlier?!"  
  
"We didn't want you taking care of Sin for the wrong reasons. You gave up your entire existence for us, just so that a world full of strangers would live with somesort of peaceful, happy existance. That proves that you're a good person. An even better person than the one we had dreamed."  
  
"What are you talking about?!"  
  
"Very simple. Once you came to Spira, you became real in this world, in   
some aspects. You were able to interact with other people, feel emotions  
uncontroled or preordained from us, as well as make your own decisions. We guided you, yes, but we did not tell you what to do. You did everything you did in Spira on your own. Now, will you accept our gratitude, and return to Spira, or would you like to reside in the farplane for eternity?" Tidus cracked a grin.  
  
"Let's see, live and die trying, or die without trying life . . . I think I'll accept your offer." Tidus wasn't sure, but he could've sworn he saw the fayeth grinning happiy underneath his hood.  
  
Tidus closed his eyes, and when he opened them, he found himself underwater. He streched languidly. The grin he had started became a large smile, as he made his way up to the water's surface.  
  
`'.`'.`'.`'.`'.`'.`'.`'.`'.`'.`'.`'.`'.`.'`.'`.'`'.`'.`'.`'.`'.`'.`'.`'.  
  
"I may be able to explain . . . " Tidus said with a huge grin plastered on his face. " . . . if you guys want to hear my story . . . " Rikku, Lulu, Wakka, and Kimari spun around almost simultaniously, then started to run towards him. Yuna remained with her back to Tidus, not dareing to move, lest her ears were decieving her. Tidus dropped his smile, held up his hand to motion the others to stop, smirked, and walked up behind Yuna.   
  
Yuna was torn inbetween turning around and staying put. She didn't know   
which way to turn. Staying would cause her to doubt if the voice she heard was really Tidus'. Turning would prove it was or was not. She had to turn.  
  
Yet, she was terrified of doing so.  
  
Tidus sighed. He put his hand on Yuna's shoulder.   
  
"You know, I'm not a ghost or anything . . . you're not afraid of me, are you?" Yuna hiccuped. It was the same touch on her shoulder, the same gentle voice in her ear. " . . . Yuna . . . are you crying?" Tidus shifted a little so that he was in front of her, his hand never leaving her shoulder. Yuna's head was down. "Hey, Yuna . . . can't ya look at me?"  
  
"I'm scared." Yuna paused. "I'm scared . . . because . . . you sound like, and . . . well, you . . . your hand on my shoulder . . . but you can't be!"  
  
"Yuna . . . "  
  
He's GONE! He was only a dream . . . he's GONE!!"  
  
"Yuna, look at me. I'm not a dream. Not anymore." Tidus sighed, then cupped her chin with his hand, wiping away her tears with his thumb.  
  
"I'm real." Yuna gulped and finally rose her gaze to meet Tidus'. Her heart nearly stopped.  
  
"Ti-Tidus . . . I . . . Are you really?" Tidus smiled.   
  
"Yeah."  
  
"Hey! Enough with the mushy stuff!" Rikku yelled out jublantly.   
  
"I agree," Lulu added. "You know Tidus, we were all upset about losing   
you."  
  
"Yeah! The Aurochs need more good players!!" Wakka said, winking.  
  
"Kimahri missed Tidus too. Missed Yuna's smile. Yuna will smile more now,   
right?" Yuna smiled and nodded.  
  
"Right." Yuna turned to Tidus. "I propose we start a new story. This time, however, it's *our* story. We all take turns contrbuting.   
  
Until all of our dreams end   
  
Together."  
  
  
`'.'`'.Ja matta ne!.'`'.'`'.  
  
  
Hey, that didn't turn out too bad! ^_^ Well, hope you guys liked it.   
I had fun writing it. ^_^ I had such a hard time trying to figure out   
what to do as an 'end of fic' marker. The end, Owari, Fin, etc. just   
seemed wierd at the end of this fic. So I did Ja matta ne (See ya later).  
Yeah, this fic is over. Sequal possibilities . . . well . . . ^_^ pending feedback. This is one of my spur of the moment fics . . . what can I say, the ending to FFX had me bawling like a baby . . . AND I knew what was coming . . . I mean they tell ya . . . I guess I kinda hoped in the back of my head that they were lying. ^_^ Well, g/g. Ja!   
  
Sailor Red 


End file.
